Everything's Complicated
by E.A.Jun
Summary: When an arranged union was planned for two nations, everything seems to get even more complicated. PruAus and SpAus. Habsburg fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, sorry if I've been out for a long time, I'm not really that busy this couple of days, but still, I failed to update, and I am sooo sorry. _

_A.N:_

_- This story will contain not only PruAus but also SpAus.._

_- I stated this July 12, 2011. _

_-Sorry if the Characters are OC._

_-Lastly, this story is un betad. _

Everything's Complicated

Chapter 1

In Austria

It was early in the morning, but Roderich cannot get his mind out of a certain topic that keeps on crossing his mind ever since last night that his boss, Maximillian gave him a not so "good" good news.

"Of all the other nations around, why does it have to be him?"

(Yesterday morning)

While he is sitting comfortably in the living room drinking his tea, his king, Maximillian suddenly entered the room and sitted himself across the nation.

"Austria, Phillip has to marry Ferdinand's young daughter, Juana, in order to strengthen the Hapsburg's power to threaten the French's growing power, therefore, you have to marry that country, Spain. And I will not appreciate to hear your expression of defiance about this, and oh yes, no buts, no ands, and definitely, no nos." Maximillian spoke at a hurry, not wanting his nation to interrupt his well prepared speech that took him long hours just to have courage in order to say, who would ever want to suggest about marrying another man? He must be crazy.

"I am quite positive to think that I will not have the freedom to say my opinion, as you speak, but aren't you a bit in a hurry? Maybe we should be pondering about this first, I think." The nation answered calmly, sipping in his Oolong tea that he prepared with Apfel Struddel.

Maximillian was speechless, wasn't Austria supposed to defy his somewhat foolish request just to gain more power? Moreover, it is about marriage, not just some simple union. But he is completely calm, that that calmness is making him nervous.

"Are we done" the nation began to stood.

"Y-yes, certainly, yes" Maximillian stuttered, the frail look in his nation's face is starting to make his stomach churn, "Is this karma?" he thought, then, curiosity hit him. "W-where are you going?"

"Oh, sorry, I would be going to the music room, are you going to be using it?" Roderich answered, surprised at his king's stutter and at the same time, his question.

"And what are you going to play?" his king added.

"Chopin, I'll play Chopin today." He answered.

"For the whole day?" Maximillian knew that his question is starting to sound stupid, but he has to know.

"Yes, definitely, the whole day." The nation answered exasperatedly, he doesn't know why his king is starting to get annoying by the minute. "Why are you asking? Do you want me to do something for the day?"

"No, nothing, it's just that…." The king stopped, and then released a big sigh "Just enjoy your free day today. You will not be given any work, but I expect you to think about this certain matter, but remember, you can't say no." he finished and approached the door, their conversation playing in his mind, "I knew it, he is upset. He only plays Chopin when his mind is troubled and is full of uncertainties and doubt."

Austria bowed his head as he waited for his king to exit the room. The he started to go walk to the music room, his mind was running with a million thoughts. "Will Spain agree?" "Will the marriage be a grand one?" "Is Spain going to be a good husband?" He paused, "Am I questioning my own gender?" he smiled, many had already doubt the gender where he belonged, but this is not the right time to be thinking about sexuality, and then he continued to walk, "What will the other nations think?" "What will Gilbert say?" And then in hit him, Gilbert. "What is Gilbert going to react about this?" "Will he get angry?" "Will he be upset?" "Or he will be happy because I am going to be married?" he sighed, "Oh forget it, he doesn't even care."

And then, he hit the door.

"Oh!" some maids that are cleaning nearby run to his aid and started to ask questions.

"No, I'm fine, I just hit the door, I wasn't looking, I was spacing out, and sorry to bother you all, please go back to your duties." He said in a hurry making sure to say all the possible excuses so that the maids will leave him without any further questions. And when everyone left, he entered the room, get some music sheets and a violin and proceed to his room, he didn't go down for dinner that night.

The next day, he decided to stay at his own villa at the countryside in Salzburg to clear up his mind.

In Spain

It's just two in the morning, but Antonio already find it hard to sleep after hearing the important news that his king would really want him to know.

(Yesterday morning)

Spain and his king are quietly sitting inside the king's private room for special guests, both are reading books, and are in a deep thought when suddenly, Ferdinand started to speak.

"Spain, would you mind if I ask you to marry a guy?" His king, Ferdinand asked out of the blue.

"Well, I think, since I am a nation, I wouldn't, haha, but i can change my view if you make sure that this guy you are talking about is pretty, and is going to be a good and loving wife to me." The nation answered, he thought it was just a joke, so he answered without hesitation, but the question was just too weird that he didn't notice the hidden truth behind his king's questions. "Oh Ferdinand, I was just kidding, I am a nation, I cannot be seen that I was married to a human, that would cause a ruckus, and besides, I don't know if a nation and a human is going to be allowed to marry", he was expecting his king to laugh or even let out a small smile to show his amusement, and say that he was just kidding him, but he realized that his king was serious.

"Then what if it's a nation I am talking about, would you consider?"

"Maybe, if it's the monarch's decision, and if it's going to be beneficial for all, why not?" The nation answered, worry building up in his voice, why is his king so serious? Why is he asking these things?

Ferdinand lowered his gaze, thinking if saying the important now is going to be good. "So, you are okay if you marry another nation to gain more land and power?"

"Yes"

"Would you mind if it's a male nation?"

"What? Are you talking about France?"

"No, no, not him, another one, who is going to be willing to help us, now that the French power is gaining a large growth, which is to say, very threatening in my view." His king explained

"Why are we going in circles? Can you just tell me directly where is this talk going? " Spain said, his cheery nature completely faded, this conversation is something that is hard for his king to say.

"Ok, if you wish." The king said clearing his throat, and taking a big breath, he started.

"You, Antonio, will have to make sure, that Infanta Juana will marry Phillip, the son of Maximillian, king of Hapsburg Austria, the marriage between the two will make you marry that country, Austria. I would like you to think about this first, but, I expect you be with me on this plan, because we are going to do this for the people." He paused, looked at the nation in the eye, "Take your time." He sighed, and with that, he stands up and approached the door, but paused to add something, "Please bear in mind, that even if you refuse, next week, hhhmm.., maybe eight days from now, you will be meeting Austria to formally talk to him about this matter, and maybe, with luck, by the end of the day, you should have asked for his hand in marriage, properly. Remember, I would be expecting a lot from you." He paused, looked at his watch, and focused his view to the nation again, "Take this day off, do whatever you wish, but, I would like to hear good news from my messenger about you." He smiled, turned, and completely left.

Antonio was dumbfounded, Ferdinand didn't even gave him a chance to say his opinion, he just talk and talk, and then leave. Sure he said that he can make the decision of his own, if he doesn't like to, then don't, but the hidden meaning in his kings announcement hit him hard, he clearly said it, and he said, he want him to marry Austria, whether he likes it or not.

He was sure, he won't be getting enough sleep for today onwards, until maybe this issue was settled.

_So, there you go guys, read and review, if you have any questions or complaints just pm me. _

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_-Then again, sorry if the characters are OOC, I made a mistake on that last time (I accidentally put OC)_

_-Again, this story is unbetad. _

"_You write for your own pleasure. And that means you're sick"-My brother._

Everything's Complicated

Chapter 2

It was a bright, sunny day, and Gilbert, the representation of Prussia is busily doing what he does the best, admiring himself.

"I knew it, even today, I am still goddamn awesome, right Gilbird?" the Prussian asked his pet chick for the answer he had heard for years.

"Chirp"

"Well, thank you, I'm overwhelmed" saying as if he hasn't asked the same question and hearing the same answer.

"But, you're awesome too. Because you're my pet, and all my pets are awesome, and today..." he was cut off by the sudden entrance to his dressing room by his current elector, Joachim.

"Well, my boss is awesome too, right Gilbird?" he continued,

"Chirp" Gilbird answered enthusiastically.

"Fixing yourself this early eh? Are you going somewhere?"

"Ahhh, yeah, as you have noticed, the awesome me is going out to visit the priss today so he wouldn't drown in his loneliness, and also, so he can finally bask in my awesomeness." Gilbert answered with pride, he known his schedule well.

"Priss? You mean the country of Austria?" the elector clarified questioningly.

"Yeah"

"I think you would not be able to visit him today and more importantly..." he was cut off by the nation who has a frown visible in his face.

"No one can stop the awesome me." He answered, still persisting.

"I am not stopping you. All I am saying is that your visit is going to be fruitless, because the Austrian nation is not accepting visitors today. As I have heard, and, as I was saying, we need to talk." The man explained, why does his nation have to be this persuasive at this times, they should be discussing matters, not arguing over visits.

"Why do we need to talk?" gilbert asked uninterestingly, his schedule being disrupted is very unawesome.

"Yes, but first, we must get new suits, and make preparations.."

"Why, is there a party?" Gilbert questioned

"Yes" the other answered, annoyed that that he is being cut off by his nation.

"Are we holding one or are we going into one?" this is getting boring, Gilbert though.

"We are going to attend a party. Well, not just another party, it is actually a wedding ceremony we are attending to." The elector clarified, he looked at Gilbert, and he saw his nation's emotion change from boredom to interest. 'Well, that got his attention, that's good.' He smiled inside.

"What?" The Prussian rose from his seat and looked at his king. "Who's going to get married? Some monarchs again?" If it is some monarch, then he wouldn't want to get involved.

"Yes, monarchs, but, alongside the marriage of these two monarchs is the marriage of two nations too." he knows that the words "marriage" and "nations" together in the same sentence is really going to be interesting.

"W-wait, what? Nations?" gilbert knows that hearing this is not going to be different, but he is rather worried about the nations involve. "Who?"

"Haha" the king laughed heartily, I know that that will pick your interest." he paused, took a seat and continued. "And that is why you cannot visit him today."

"Who?, Austria? W-ait, n-no, no." disbelief is engulfing Gilbert, what is that priss really thinking?

"Yes. And this union is going to be between Austria and Spain. It looks like they are very much worried about France's raising power." the king said, amused.

"S-Spain? And Austria?" the Prussian, clarified, this is not true, right?

"Why yes. Don't you see them fitting? Are you going against it" the German leader questioned.

"N-no," he breathed, and think deeply, and then he looked at his king "It's just that i don't want any one of them to make a mistake that they will regret forever." He stood and approached the door.

"Where are you going? I thought I made it clear that the Austrian nation is not going to be receiving visitors. His king put him into leave for him to think about things." Why doesn't he just take things easy, he can't even take a joke lightly?

"No, I'm not going to Austria, I'm going to Spain, and I'm going to pay, my dear friend a visit. So I'm making preparations." He smirks and quickly left the room, leaving his elector dumbfounded by his nation's actions.

"Ok." he shouted, hoping that the nation heard him." Oh God gracious, I think it is really hard to be a nation eh?"

France

Francis has been sitting at his bedroom window at their castle, waiting for his two friends reply in his invitation for a small get together. Maybe they could talk, and update each other about the latest happenings, and maybe get drunk in the process. He couldn't wait. he has been looking at the garden outside to see the young maids rush to do their daily jobs," Ahhh,,, such lovely ladies." But also, the handsome new gardener caught his attention, when the gardener noticed that he is being stared at, he looked at the direction to see the nation staring at him. When Francis noticed the gardener is staring back, he winked, and gave him a flying kiss. The gardener blushed deeply and quickly returned to his duties. "Ahh, such a fine young man." he sighed" i wonder what they are doing now?" He was now busily thinking of his friends when two birds caught his attention.

"About time." he said exasperatedly "What took them so long to respond? They're not busy, right" The thought of his two best friends being busy is hilarious for him, Spain is fine, he can be serious at times, but Prussia? That's a different story.

France first reached the Pierre that came from Spain, and untied the letter at its neck. He is really anticipating for a good reply.

It read:

Francis,

Sorry, but I won't be able to come and join you, I'm quite busy, something came up. But I promise, next time, I'll be there. See you soon. And say hi to Gilbert for me.

Antonio

Francis was rather disappointed, but maybe he was just in a wrong timing in Antonio's side. But maybe Gilbert is free, no, he is free, it is just very unreal to see Gilbert actually busy. He then get the letter on Pierre that came from gilbert.

It read:

Franny,

Even though that I would not really want to miss drinking good beer with you, I have to pass this time. I will be at Tony's. We will be talking about something.

Awesome me.

"WHAT? Is this true?" he said rather loudly, Gilbert is actually busy, and he's going to be with Antonio. "There is something wrong here." He thinks, and then an idea hit him.

"Well, since i would not be doing anything fruitful for a while, then I might have just pay my dear friends a visit." He then makes preparations to go to Spain.

_And another chapter done and posted. Sorry if there is no Roderich or Antonio, but I promise, next chapter. _

_About Prussia's boss, I'm going to use __Joachim I Nestor, Elector of Brandenburg__. He is from the house of the Hohenzollern which is where the Royal family of Germany originated. I have thought of putting the current ruler/leader of the Teutonic Knights, I can't find him/her. So just please bear with me. I'm doing my best._ _There are things that are historically inaccurate in this story or something is bothering you, feel free to message me or comment it, I love receiving them. And thank you so much to those who had read, added this to their favorites, or in their follows list. I LOVE YOU! _

_Posted: 21-11-12_


End file.
